


Thunderbirds Are Go – ‘The Voice Of Tracy Island’

by countessofsnark



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessofsnark/pseuds/countessofsnark
Summary: Based on a prompt by @wonderavianScott and John go out for a drink. Karaoke boys





	Thunderbirds Are Go – ‘The Voice Of Tracy Island’

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by @wonderavian
> 
> _Scott and John go out for a drink. Karaoke boys_

Midnight is approaching but the streets of Manhattan are still buzzing with party people and other nightcrawlers. In a corner of the Baby Grand karaoke bar, two young men are quietly sipping their brightly coloured cocktails. The brown haired one is tapping his fingers to the beat of the song. His ginger companion, however, appears to have been taken far out of his comfort zone.

‘John, you’ve been studying the cocktail menu for the past half hour. Either you’re thinking of applying for a job as a bartender, or you’re trying to avoid having a good time,’ the brown haired man says.

‘This isn’t what I had in mind when you told me we were going for drinks.’

‘Shh, just let it go.’

‘Ha! Says the social butterfly of this family,’ John mutters. He removes the straw from his Blue Lagoon and chucks back the remaining content of the glass – causing Scott to raise a curious eyebrow.

Two Long Island Iced Teas later, a long limbed ginger appears onstage, awkwardly attempting to sing Frank Sinatra’s ‘Fly Me To The Moon’ while his older brother looks on in what can be only be described as a mix between pride and horror.


End file.
